1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to a low profile electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Central Process Unit (CPU) sockets are widely used for establishing electrical connection between CPU and a printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, CPU sockets are mounted on motherboards and hold CPUs execution of programs. Several types of CPU sockets are available with different structures. For example, a type of Pin Grid Array (PGA) socket is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,409 issued to Liao et al. on Dec. 16, 2003.
A PGA socket generally comprises a base, a moveable cover mounted on the base, an actuator arranged between the base and the cover and a plurality of contacts received in the base. The base defines a plurality of passageways and the cover defines a plurality of through holes corresponding to the passageways. When the PGA socket connects the CPU to the PCB, the CPU is disposed upon the cover with its pins inserted into the through holes of the cover and the passageways of the base. The pins will contact with the contacts after a movement of the cover under a force from the actuator. Since the PGA socket is equipped with a cover, the height thereof is increased accordingly. Furthermore, the contacts are received in the base which causes the height of the electrical connector must more than that of the contacts which is also unfavorable to low profile of the electrical connector.
In view of foregoing, an improved electrical connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.